Devenir un héros
by Lyly Ford
Summary: Spike rêve chaque nuit de la façon dont il aurait pu sauver Dawn. Un OS qui raconte cela et montre l'enfer qu'a vécu Spike pendant 147 jours... #Spuffy
_**Devenir un héros !**_

Voilà cela fait bien douze ans que je n'ai pas repris la plume sur Buffy/Spuffy. Je suis à fond dans la série avec la rediff en HD sur 6TER et je retombe encore plus amoureuse de ce couple (oui encore plus, ça peut lol) et donc suite à l'épisode 6x03, Spike dit à Buffy que depuis 147 jours, il rêve chaque nuit qu'il la sauve, qu'il sauve Dawn et j'ai voulu écrire sur les nuits de Spike (pas toutes hein lol) mais plusieurs !

Enjoy !

Bisous

Lyly

* * *

Le jour se lève sur Sunnydale et je ne peux détacher mon regard du corps sans vie de la Tueuse, de Buffy qui gît sur ce sol.

Vais-je cramer si je ne me mets pas à l'abri ? J'ai déjà l'impression de mourir de l'intérieur alors que son cœur n'émet plus aucun battement, qu'elle ne m'enverra plus jamais un seul « La Ferme Spike ! »

J'ai échoué, j'ai failli à ma mission de protéger de Dawn, de la protéger ELLE !

Je suis parti par les égouts, je n'ai même pas pu rester plus longtemps à ces côtés, mais ce soir, ses amis ont dit que nous ferions un enterrement… Je n'ai pas cessé de pleurer depuis qu'elle nous a quitté. Je n'ai pas d'âme et je reste un vampire, pourtant au fond de moi, je sais que j'ai un cœur, un cœur qui avait été volé par la Tueuse…

J'arrive assez rapidement à rentrer chez moi, cependant la pièce me paraît vide, terne. Je suis fatigué alors je m'allonge sur mon lit en espérant que peut-être, je pourrais la revoir dans mes songes…

* * *

 _ **Jour 1**_

 _Je cours sans m'arrêter en montant tout en haut de l'échafaudage, j'arrive et Dawn crie mon nom, Doc se retourne et je cligne des yeux._

 _Suis-je en train de rêver ?_

 _Tout semble si réel…_

— _Ne vous approchez pas de la fille, doc !_

 _Une impression de déjà-vu. Une vision me vient à l'esprit le corps de Buffy gisant au sol…Non, impossible, elle est bas, elle se bat avec Gloria !_

— _Spike, aide-moi !_

 _Je réagis aussitôt, je dois protéger Dawn. Je fais un mouvement et je vois le poignard de Doc, avant qu'il comprenne, je lui retourne l'arme qui se plante dans son ventre._

— _J'ai dit, j'ai fait une promesse à une lady, sale pourriture de démon !_

 _Ses yeux s'écarquillent puis je balance son corps dans le vide. Je m'approche de Dawn, elle tremble. Pauvre gamine. J'ai à peine le temps de lui demander comment elle va qu'elle se jette dans mes bras et pleure. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de consoler les enfants alors je lui tapote gentiment le dos._

— _Ça va allez, poussinette, c'est terminé._

 _Je redescends en la soutenant par les épaules. Nous arrivons finalement en bas et je vois Buffy qui frappe Gloria de sa masse de Troll, j'ai un sourire en coin, elle vient de mettre à terre une déesse, cette Tueuse ne cessera jamais de me surprendre !_

— _Buffy !_

 _En entendant sa petite sœur, elle fait volte-face puis lâche son arme et vient vers nous. Dawn se réfugie dans ses bras et Buffy m'adresse un regard. Je crois que je n'ai jamais vu autant de bonheur dans ses prunelles, elle me sourit et murmure un simple :_

— _Merci, Spike._

Je me réveille en sursaut dans le lit. Je suis en sueur. Je réalise que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Buffy est bel et bien morte, ce visage serein n'existe pas, Dawn pleure la perte de sa sœur. Les larmes tombent à flot sur mes joues et je les cache dans mes mains. Je sanglote à nouveau, Buffy m'a quitté et jamais elle ne me dira ces simples mots…

* * *

 **Jour 2**

Hier soir nous avons enterré Buffy. La rouquine a lancé un sortilège sur sa tombe afin que personne ne sache qu'elle s'y trouve. Elle parle de réparer mon robot et si je pouvais la tuer, je le ferais sur le champ. Comment supporter de voir cette créature de métal alors que leur amie est morte ! Je jette un coup d'œil à Dawn, ses yeux pétillent à la mention du BuffyBot, le faible espoir…Je soupire, je ne peux pas lui enlever ça non plus…

Le cercueil se referme et je jette un dernier regard à cette femme que j'aime comme un fou. Elle semble en paix. J'espère qu'elle est au paradis et qu'elle n'est pas coincée en enfer car j'échangerai ma place avec la sienne dès l'instant où j'avais la certitude que c'est le cas…

Je rentre ensuite avec Dawn, elle m'a demandé de rester avec elle. Je ne peux pas lui refuser quoique ce soit, je crois que je me suis attaché à cette gosse et puis, j'ai fait une promesse à la Tueuse, plus jamais je ne l'abandonnerais.

—C'est bien ce que veut faire Willow, non ?

—Quoi donc, globule ?

—Le BuffyBot…Je veux dire, c'est comme si…si elle serait toujours là…

Je serre les poings et pose mon regard sur Dawn, elle se mord les lèvres et ses yeux se remplissent d'eau.

—Ouais…C'est bien…

Je lui mens. Non ce n'est pas bien. Elle ne sera pas Buffy, JAMAIS !

Je passe le reste de la nuit chez les Summers. Willow et Tara sont dans la chambre de Joyce, elles vont venir s'installer ici. Dawn a voulu que je monte dans sa chambre, elle voulait passer du temps avec moi, que je lui raconte des histoires sanglantes. Je n'ai pas le cœur à cela. Je le fais tout de même. J'ai un sourire amer en repensant à la dernière fois que Buffy est entrée dans ma crypte alors que j'arrivais au moment le plus horrible…

—Spike ?

Je sursaute à l'entente de la voix de la gamine et elle me demande, inquiète :

—Tu crois que Buffy est au paradis ?

—Je ne sais pas Dawn, avoué-je.

—Willow pense qu'elle est en enfer ou quelque part ailleurs et…

—Willow n'en sait rien alors arrête de t'inquiéter, elle doit être….Elle doit surement se trouver avec Joyce. On envoie pas les Tueuses en enfer !

J'ai envie de la rassurer. Quelle idée la sorcière a eu de parler de ça devant Dawn ? Je lui en toucherai deux mots…

—Moi aussi, je crois qu'elle est avec maman.

Je lui caresse doucement les cheveux et elle me sourit. Ce n'est que quelques heures plus tard, peu avant l'aube que je décide de quitter la maison. J'ai veillé Dawn jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme puis j'ai erré un instant dans la chambre de Buffy. Rien n'a bougé. Tout est à sa place comme avant notre fuite de Sunnydale. Je fixe un portrait d'elle et de Dawn dans un cadre.

 **Je peux compter sur toi, pour protéger Dawn ?**

Je secoue la tête. Non, on ne peut pas compter sur moi, elle a eu tort…

 _Je cours pour monter à l'étage, j'entends le cœur affolé de Dawn et j'arrive devant Doc._

— _Ne vous approchez pas de la fille doc !_

 _Je vois le démon, il tente de m'intimider, mais je n'ai pas peur. J'ai une vision de son poignard, je cligne des yeux. Comment est-ce possible ? Je réagis juste à temps alors que la lame allait s'enfoncer dans mon corps et lui arrache des mains, brisant ses phalanges._

— _Sombre idiot ! Tu crois pouvoir t'en prendre à William le Sanguinaire ?_

 _Mon masque vampirique est apparu et je ricane alors que d'un coup de pied, je le fais tomber à terre. Il hurle et je lui fracasse le crâne sur le sol. Dawn est en pleurs, je m'approche, je brise ses liens et elle se jette tout contre moi._

— _J'ai eu si peur, Spike…_

— _Chut, c'est fini, Dawn. Tout est enfin terminé…_

 _Je redescends en la portant car ses membres ne la tiennent plus debout et alors que je pose pied sur la dernière marche, Buffy se retourne. Elle lâche sa masse et s'élance vers nous. Je dépose la gamine au sol et j'assiste à leur réunion. La Tueuse pleure en caressant la tête de sa petite sœur. Je souris. Elle lève les yeux et ses prunelles brillantes rencontrent les miennes. Elle s'écarte de Dawn et fait un pas dans ma direction puis prend mes mains dans les siennes._

— _Merci, Spike._

Je me réveille dans mon fauteuil, ma bouteille de bourbon à la main. Je la porte à mes lèvres. J'ai envie de chasser de mon esprit l'image de cette tombe que nous venons de sceller. Je ferme les paupières et revois la Tueuse qui me sourit. Dans mes rêves, je la sauve.

* * *

 **Jour 30**

Je compte les jours ainsi que les heures avant de m'endormir. J'ai une routine : Je patrouille avec le Scooby le soir ou je veille sur Dawn puis je rentre, je bois plus que de raison et je m'endors. Chaque nuit je sauve Dawn ou j'empêche Buffy de sauter et je trouve une solution pour arrêter l'apocalypse. La brèche se referme et parfois, elle me prend dans ses bras et murmure que je suis un champion. Je sais bien que c'est illusoire et qu'elle ne me dira jamais cela. Pourtant, j'aime lorsque que je rejoins pour quelques heures les limbes et que je la revois.

Hier nous avons failli perdre le robot et j'étais presque en joie de me dire que cette créature allait disparaître mais Willow a réussi à la réparer… Elle m'a alors regardé avec adoration et j'ai voulu lui arracher moi-même ses circuits…Elle n'est pas Buffy, son sourire n'a rien de celui que je vois chaque nuit dans mes songes…

* * *

 **Jour 40**

 _Dawn et Buffy sont dans les bras l'une de l'autre puis La Tueuse s'approche de moi, et me prend tout contre elle. Je sais maintenant que ce n'est qu'un rêve, mais je ferme les yeux en la serrant à mon tour, m'imprégnant de son odeur._

— _C'est terminé, Tueuse, dis-je alors qu'elle s'écarte de moi._

— _Grâce à toi, Spike. Je ne l'oublierai jamais._

 _Ses yeux brillent alors que l'aube se profile et nous nous sourions._

J'ouvre les yeux, je soupire et mon ami la bouteille me tient compagnie comme chaque matin…

* * *

 _ **Jour 60**_

Je ne sais pas ce que je fais là. J'ai réalisé que cela faisait deux mois depuis que Buffy est morte et j'ai erré dans le coin après la patrouille. Je m'agenouille sur la terre encore mouillée. Il pleut et je peux sans mal laisser libre court mes émotions. Je vois un bouquet de fleurs séchées. Dawn l'avait apporté il y a quelques semaines… Ma main se pose sur l'herbe et je soupire.

—Tu sais quoi, amour ? Ce soir ta copine la rouquine a utilisé un sort vachement puissant ! Tu aurai été impressionnée ! Et Dawnie, elle a réussi à ne pas faire cramer ses pancakes hier matin. Ouais, une première ! Elle grandit vite, la globule….

Je ferme les yeux puis murmure d'une voix peinée :

—Tu sais qu'il y a deux nuits tu m'as caressé la joue dans mon rêve…Je sais bien que cela n'aurait jamais pu arriver, mais cela semblait si réel…Je crois que tu me considérais vraiment comme un homme, Buffy…Mais je ne suis plus qu'un pauvre type sans toi dans ma vie…Pourtant, je tiens toujours ma promesse : Protéger Dawn ! Crois-moi, amour, je le fais pour toi, toujours et jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Je quitte ce lieu et rejoins ma crypte, ma Tueuse m'attend. Je souris, heureux en fermant les yeux…

* * *

 **Jour 100**

 _Je descends les marches et tu cours vers Dawn. J'observe Rupert qui se débarrasse de Ben et j'ai un petit rire. Chaque nuit, il le tue. Comme quoi, rien ne change !_

— _Dawn, tu vas bien ?_

— _Oui, Buffy, c'est grâce à toi, Spike._

 _Elle se détache de ses bras et me fixe avec une tendresse sans fin. Je n'ai pas besoin de l'entendre parler, je sais déjà ce qu'elle va me dire. Pourtant, contre tout attente, elle ne dit rien et fais un pas de plus dans ma direction. J'hausse un sourcil, elle ne me quitte pas des yeux et avant que je puisse poser la moindre question, elle m'embrasse. Je me rappelle encore le goût de ses lèvres sur les miennes après que Gloria m'a tabassé. J'ai envie de lui retourner mais elle s'écarte et continue de sourire._

Mes paupières s'ouvrent avec violence dans le noir de ma crypte. Je prends ma bouteille de bourbon et la lance contre le mur avant de pousser un cri de rage. Plus jamais je ne pourrai espérer goûter à ses lèvres si douces, plus jamais je ne la verrais me sourire…Buffy est morte et je suis condamné à revivre chaque nuit ce cauchemar sans fin…

* * *

 **Jour 120**

 _Je ne suis plus surpris quand elle se jette dans mes bras, me remercie d'avoir protégé Dawn et encore moins quand elle m'appelle son champion. J'ai envie d'y croire, que ce n'est pas un rêve et que je vais me réveiller pour aller chez les Summers et la voir m'accueillir avec le sourire. Ses lèvres frôlent les miennes mais je me réveille juste avant qu'elle ne m'embrasse. Je ne supporte pas cela et mon poing s'enfonce dans le mur derrière moi…_

* * *

 **Jour 130**

 _Cette nuit je n'ai pas arrêté le doc mais je suis tombé au sol avec lui, je ne suis pas mort dans la chute en m'empalant sur un morceau de bois. Par l'enfer, quelle fin stupide ! Tu es venue vers moi, lâchant ta masse, laissant Gloria au bon soin de Rupert et ta main si douce s'est posée sur ma joue glacée._

— _Dawn est sauve, Buffy._

 _Tu m'as souri puis remercié avant de courir vers l'étage supérieure, je me suis évanoui, heureux._

* * *

 **Jour 140**

Ce soir je suis allée une nouvelle fois sur ta tombe. Cela fait cent-quarante jours que tu nous a quitté…

Où es-tu, amour ?

Willow pense toujours que tu es coincée quelque part et je sais que ce n'est pas ma faute mais quand elle parle de cela, je sens son regard sur ma nuque. Oui, j'ai échoué à te protéger de la mort, je sais que je suis responsable de tout cela. Mais tout comme Dawn qui vit par procuration son amour pour toi dans le robot, je préfère penser que tu as rejoins tes semblables et que tu es en paix.

 _Je cours à l'étage, j'ai une arme dans les mains alors que je n'étais pas censée en avoir, je vois doc et lui lance directement entre les deux yeux. La créature tombe au sol, morte ou non, peu m'importe. Je détache Dawn qui pleure chaudement. Cette gamine là est l'opposé de celle que je côtoie chaque jour : elle sourit, elle rit alors que celle-ci est comme un enfant apeuré qui a frôlé la mort…J'ai toujours du mal à la revoir ainsi, à ressentir sa souffrance…_

— _Dawn !_

 _Je suis à mi-chemin quand Buffy vient à notre rencontre. Sa sœur se blottit contre elle et elles s'étreignent, rassurées. La Tueuse lève les yeux sur moi et m'adresse un simple « merci ». J'opine du chef sans les lâcher du regard. Ce portrait de famille qui n'existe plus dans la réalité mais dont je peux pleinement profiter lorsque mes yeux se ferment._

* * *

 **Jour 142**

 _Cette fois, je ne sais pas comment je fais, mais malgré ma blessure, Dawn est sauvée. Je l'aide à descendre alors que je sens la douleur à mon ventre, aussi vive que ce jour-là. Nous arrivons en bas et Buffy s'avance vers nous, elle prend donne dans ses bras._

— _Spike est blessé, Buffy !_

 _La Tueuse s'approche de moi alors que je suis assis sur la dernière marche. Elle se penche et soulève mon T-shirt._

— _Ça va, allez, Tueuse !_

 _Elle ne m'écoute pas et regarde ma blessure. Son visage se masque d'inquiétude._

— _Tu as risqué ta vie pour sauver, Dawn…_

 _Ses doigts tremblent sur ma plaie et je frissonne à ce contact._

— _Je t'avais fait une promesse, amour._

 _Elle lève ses prunelles vers moi, elle pleure. Pourquoi ? De joie d'avoir retrouvé sa sœur ? Sa main se pose sur ma joue, je peux sentir mon propre sang sur ma peau mais je n'en ai que cure alors qu'elle se penche pour m'embrasser. Je ferme les yeux et savoure l'instant. Elle s'écarte et murmure d'une voix douce :_

— _Je te dois tellement, Spike._

Je me réveille en sursaut. Mes poings se serrent sur le drap alors que je cache mon visage, honteux. Oui, tu me dois ta mort, Buffy…

* * *

 **Jour 147**

 _Buffy se bat contre Gloria, je la regarde un instant avant de monter à l'étage. Le doc meurt à mes pieds, j'avais pris une hache, on ne sait où ! La gamine est sous le choc, je la porte dans mes bras et la dépose sur le sol alors que sa sœur lâche sa masse. Elle court vers nous, la serre contre elle puis se présente devant moi. Ses mains caressent mon visage et ses yeux brillent d'une intensité que je ne verrai plus, je lui souris puis nos lèvres se rencontrent une nouvelle fois._

Je soupire en m'éveillant. Je rêve de plus en plus de notre proximité alors qu'elle n'existait pas…Est-ce que je vais continuer à vivre de telles choses jusqu'à la nuit des temps ? C'est mon enfer à moi, ma pénitence pour avoir laisser la Tueuse se sacrifier… Un pieu abrégerait me souffrances mais je ne ferais cela que le jour où Dawn donnera son dernier souffle.J'irai au bout de ta requête, Buffy. Dawn vivra, pour toi, pour nous…

Le bourbon coule dans ma gorge, mais cela n'arrête pas ma soif de toi, ce manque constant que j'ai de ne plus percevoir les battements de ton cœur…

La porte de ma crypte s'ouvre brutalement. J'ai l'impression que c'est toi qui va arriver, néanmoins je me trompe, c'est Willow.

—Salut, Spike.

Je lui adresse un signe de la main et quitte mon fauteuil, posant la bouteille sur la table.

—Tu serais là ce soir ?

J'hausse un sourcil.

—Où veux-tu que je sois, la rouquine ? A une fête pour célébrer la fin de….d'une bouteille de bourbon, dis-je, avec sarcasme, en brandissant celle-ci sous son nez.

Elle soupire.

—J'ai besoin de toi pour surveiller, Dawn.

—Pas de problème.

Elle sourit, rassurée puis me remercie.

—Tu sais bien que j'ai fait une promesse à Buffy, Willow, dis-je alors qu'elle s'éloigne.

Nos regards se croisent et elle opine du chef.

—Je sais…Buffy sera…serait…

—Ouais, ouais…

Je m'éloigne déjà dans le fond de ma crypte mais la rouquine m'appelle à nouveau. Je me retourne et aperçois sa silhouette dans la clarté.

— Spike, Buffy serait fier de toi.

Je suis troublé par ses paroles. Voilà cent-quarante-sept jours que je suis à leurs côtés et c'est la première fois qu'elle me dit une telle chose.

—Merci d'être là, pour Dawn.

J'incline la tête et elle quitte le lieu. L'obscurité l'envahie à nouveau… Les mots de Willow font échos dans mon cerveau mais son visage disparaît pour laisser place à celui de Buffy. Je lève la tête vers la porte fermée. Son visage illuminait par le soleil, elle sourit et me dit :

—Merci d'être là, pour Dawn.

Je souris en éclatant de rire, je vais devenir fou… Je reprends la bouteille et bois une gorgée en fermant les yeux. J'ai encore envie de rêver, de la revoir me sourire, sentir son cœur chantait mélodieusement à mes oreilles de mort.

Buffy, dans mes rêves je te sauve, je te protège de la fatalité, je suis ton héros et je voudrais l'être éternellement afin de racheter mes erreurs passées…


End file.
